


Make a Wish, Alexander

by blackrose1002



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: One does not simply not celebrate their birthday while they're dating Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself. That just won't do.





	Make a Wish, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BADASS SON, MY PRECIOUS ANGEL, ALEC LIGHTWOOD ♥♥♥
> 
> I love him so much, so I felt like writing something for his birthday. I was in a bit of a rush, so forgive me if there are any typos, I'll probably read it over soon and fix them if I find any :)

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Alec groaned quietly when he was hit with a bright light coming from the window. Squeezing his eyes shut, he burrowed himself under the comforter, still not feeling entirely awake, and was on his way back to sleep when a quiet chuckle sounded beside him. Opening his eyes again, he was faced with Magnus lying on his side, watching him with adoration in his eyes and an amused smile on his face.

“What?” Alec whined, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

“Nothing.” Magnus replied, shuffling closer to wrap his arm around him. “You’re just adorable.”

“M’not adorable.” Alec mumbled and Magnus chuckled again.

“Right, of course not.” He said, grinning widely. “Big, bad Shadowhunters are anything but adorable.”

“Exactly.”

“Mhm.” Magnus hummed, his eyes glinting happily as he leaned in, kissing Alec softly. Wrapping his arm around Magnus, Alec kissed back, involuntarily shivering when Magnus slowly ran his hand down his chest. Pulling away, Magnus smirked, and that was the only warning Alec got before he was suddenly pushed on his back, Magnus straddling him and leaning down to kiss him again, more passionately this time. Resting his hands on Magnus’ hips, Alec tilted his head backwards, moaning quietly when Magnus moved his lips to his neck, grazing his teeth against his Deflect rune and biting teasingly.

“Magnus.” Alec gasped when the warlock started sucking in that spot on Alec’s neck that was particularly sensitive, and Alec could feel Magnus grin against his skin. Giving it one last playful nip, Magnus slid lower, making his way down Alec’s chest, pausing for a moment to swirl his tongue against his nipple, eliciting another broken groan from his boyfriend. Leaving a trail of kisses on Alec’s sternum, Magnus kept moving down licking his way down Alec’s abdomen, moving his hand to palm his already half-hard cock through his boxers, making Alec moan and impatiently roll his hips up.

Removing his hand, Magnus smirked when Alec whined in protest, and he tugged his boxers down before attaching his lips to Alec’s skin again, sucking a small bruise on Alec’s hip, enjoying how harshly his boyfriend was already breathing. Deciding to put the end to his torture, Magnus settled between Alec’s legs and without any warning (because where would be the fun in that?), he wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock, sucking on the head, making Alec swear loudly and throw his head back. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, Magnus bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue against Alec’s length, taking him deeper and deeper with every move. Breathing through his nose, Magnus relaxed his throat before taking in the entire length of Alec’s cock, putting his hands on Alec’s hips to stop him from thrusting up.

Trashing on the bed and fisting the sheets, Alec moaned loudly when Magnus swallowed around him, sucking and moving his head faster. Panting harshly, he tried to move his hips, but Magnus’ hands held him firmly in place and he couldn’t help but whine in frustration. He was close, so close and when he glanced down at Magnus, whatever air he had left in his lungs was promptly knocked out of him when he took in the sight of his lover. With his lips stretched around his cock, Magnus was looking at him and the moment Alec met his gaze, he dropped the glamour, revealing his beautiful cat eyes, making Alec gasp and it was all it took to push him over the edge as he came with a loud groan, throwing his head back and burying his fingers in Magnus’ hair.

Breathing heavily, Alec lied with his eyes closed and he could feel Magnus letting go of his cock with a soft _pop_ , and moments later he was on top of Alec again, kissing him deeply. Groaning when he tasted himself, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, about to flip them over to return the favor, but Magnus stopped him, pulling away.

“Mhm, no, that was for you.” He muttered against his lips. “Happy birthday, darling.”

The words registered in Alec’s brain with a slight delay, probably because of his drowsiness and the post-orgasm haze, but when he finally grasped their meaning, he frowned, opening his eyes.

“What?” He asked with a confused expression on his face. “How did you know?”

“Your sister called me a few days ago.” Magnus replied with a grin, sliding off of Alec, and settling against his side. “She figured you probably thought it was an unimportant detail and you wouldn’t have shared this information with me.” Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Alec pointedly. “Which apparently, she was right about.”

“I just… We’ve never really celebrated birthdays.” Alec shrugged. “Sure, we would organize something with Jace and Izzy, just for the three of us, but that’s it.”

“Oh, that won’t do, darling. Not when you’re dating me.” Magnus smirked. “Have you met me?” He added gesturing flourishly at himself when Alec looked at him in confusion. “There’s going to be a party happening when you get back home, but now… I believe you’re running a bit late, dear.” Magnus nonchalantly said and laughed loudly when Alec’s eyes widened when he glanced at the clock, and abruptly sat up, ready to jump out of bed.

“Wait.” Magnus reached out to grab his arm, and sat up as well. “Before you go…” He snapped his fingers and a cupcake appeared in his hand, with one single candle in the middle. “Make a wish, Alexander.”

Looking at Magnus and the cupcake in awe, Alec couldn’t help but smile. “I have everything I could ever wish for.” He said quietly, looking at Magnus with so much love in eyes that Magnus’ breath hitched.

“Surely there must be something you want, darling.” He softly said and after a few second of thinking, Alec leaned closer, taking a breath and easily blowing out the candle. “So, what was it?”

“Well,” Alec grinned. “I can’t tell you or it’ll never come true.” Seeing Magnus pout, Alec laughed. “I don’t make the rules, babe.” He said, and with last kiss to Magnus’ lips, he got out of bed to get ready, leaving the warlock sitting in the middle of the bed with a stupidly goofy grin on his face, shaking his head helplessly.

He was completely and utterly in love with this Shadowhunter who turned him, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, into a soft mush almost every day with one of his smiles or heartfelt confessions.

And Magnus had absolutely no regrets.

* * *

(Alec’s wish was to spend an eternity with Magnus.

And it came true.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackrose1002) or [tumblr](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>    
>  [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/165270389659/make-a-wish-alexander)


End file.
